


Catboy Cas needs to be taught a lesson

by orphan_account



Series: Catboys [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Cas, Catboy Castiel, Catboy!Cas, Catboys & Catgirls, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Jealous Dean, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Shota, Tail Sex, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, catboy!Samandriel, daddy!dean, face fucking, just soooo messy, owner!dean, shota!cas, tail, tail!kink, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been a very naughty little catboy playing with his catboy friend Samandriel from school, sucking on his pretty pink cock and licking at his hole while Samandriel flicks his tiny fingers in and out of Cas’s small perky ass, so when Dean comes after work to pick up Cas from Samandriel’s house and he finds them curled up like that on the floor, he gets really mad that Cas is trying to steal somebody else’s milk, and has to think of how to now punish his baby catboy properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catboy Cas needs to be taught a lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceFemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/gifts).



Castiel has been a very naughty little catboy playing with his catboy friend Samandriel from school, sucking on his pretty pink cock and licking at his hole while Samandriel flicks his tiny fingers in and out of Cas’s small perky ass, so when Dean comes after work to pick up Cas from Samandriel’s house and he finds them curled up like that on the floor, he gets really mad that Cas is trying to steal somebody else’s milk, and has to think of how to now punish his baby catboy properly.

When they get home, he orderes Cas to take off all of his clothes and fuck himself with his tail telling him he is not allowed to cum, cockring tight on his tiny prick, while Dean watches. Cas’s whimpers don’t stop him from checking now and then that the tail is shoved deep enough, and pushing it some more inside his baby boy from time to time when he is not fully satisfied, hiting Cas’ sweet spot bruttaly each time. All the while the room is filled with slurping noises and Cas’s punched out moans or occasional screams, the smell of Cas’s slick dripping down his tail and down his thighs fogging Dean’s senses, he’s so fucking hard, he just wants to pound into his baby with abandon, but a lesson is a lesson, and apparently Cas must learn the hard way that anybody else’s milk is off limits.

After a couple of minutes though, Dean can’t resist his sexy withering mess of a catboy anymore, he gets on his knees on their bed and he can’t help himself as he grabs Cas’s skinny hips, bending the gracious and flexible body in half, forcing his shoulders down the bed as he plunges right in, just shoving his cock in the boy’ dripping hole alongside his tail. Cas is not allowed to pull the tail out, and when he is paralyzed with pleasure on his daddy’s intrusion, Dean barks orders at him like ‘’Don’t stop!’ ‘If you stop moving, you’re never getting my milk again!’’. The fluffy wet tail touches Dean’s cock inside of Cas’s tight hole making him go almost feral as he picks up his speed, slamming into his precious little boy like his life depends on it. Cas whimpers and cries out as his daddy stretches him so wide, it seems a little too much but he can take it, he’s a good little catboy and he wants to make his daddy proud. Dean keeps hitting with a vengeance that sweet spot inside of Cas that makes his boy go savage with need and pleasure, the catboy feels like he died and went to haven, it’s soooo good, he almost faints but is reminded to keep moving his sloppy tail inside of himself when his daddy pushes his cock into the hard tail, rubbing it into Cas’s spot with extra pressure and softness at the same time. The catboy blacks out for a second.

“No… other… cock… but mine… can do this.. to you… ever… you will… NEVER… have… another cock… in your… pussy… or in… your mouth… but mine… YOU ARE… MINE… MINE… MINE” Dean’s words are punched with each thrust as he just fucks into his sweet boy, pushing him head down into the bed with every forcefull push untill he cums.

Then, rubbing his cum into the boy’s abused tail and pushing it back into his baby’s puffy red hole, he takes his cock out and tells Cas to keep fucking his tail until he says enough, his thouroughly fucked out catboy begging and hazed and going wild from pleasure and overstimulation.

When Dean thinks the boy learned his lesson, he takes the cockring out as he pushes his boy’s face in his lap over his newly hardened cock. Cas is such a cumslut, addicted to his daddy’s milk and even if he’s half unconscious and has trouble concentrating, all the nerves inside his body twitching wildly and desperate for release, his tail fucking agressively into his hole like it has a mind of its own, Cas moves so his adored daddy can fuck his face until Dean cums again, pulling out of Cas’s soft and pliant mouth at the last moment, to the catboy’s disappointment, and dripping white strips of cum on Cas’s cheeks, lips, lashes, a drop even sticking to one of the boy’s fluffy ears.

Dean presses the drops of liquid into his baby boy’s cheeks, marking him even more, as Cas protests through huffed breaths, his possesed tail not giving him a moment of rest, and he tries to go after Dean’s wet fingers with his tongue. When that doesn’t achieve his goal, he flicks his tongue roughly around his mouth trying to get more of his daddy’s milk into his mouth.

Frustrated, he wimpers sadly, chasing his release without any luck, but then finally Dean takes pity on him, brings his fingers to Cas’s come stained cheeks, scoops some of the liquid on his fingertips and pushes them into Cas’s mouth telling him that if he wants more of his daddy’s sweet milk, he will cum right then. Cas sucks greedily on Dean’s fingers, there is nothing better in this world than the fresh milk his daddy feeds him daily, of course second best to his daddy’s huge cock pounding like a fucking machine into his tight wet and sloppy boy pussy.

At the taste of the delicious liquid in his mouth he moans so brokenly, tail stiffening and pulsing inside his stretched hole as he comes and comes and comes so strong that he falls limp with his head near his daddy’s spent cock, tiny body muscles still twitching from the power of his orgasm, his wild tail slipping from inside his body and curling around Dean’s abdomen, rubbing the catboy’s slick onto his owner’s skin, who doesn’t comment on the little display of ownership and affection.

After a bit of time has passed, as Cas catches his breath, cradled in his daddy’s arms, Dean tries to make his voice neutral, maybe a bit too stern as he says ‘’Well, baby boy, what have you learned today?’’ The catboy searches for his words as he looks shyly into his dad’s tender green eyes, part of him wondering if his daddy would ever follow through with his threat and withhold the deliciousness of his cum from his avid baby, but he is too terrified to ever risk it, so he replies, small voice sure and steady ‘’No other milk than my daddy’s milk… I am so sorry I upset you daddy, I promise to never do it never ever never again’’ Cas stumbles over his words, blushing adorably and looking at his guardian with such adoration on his little face that it warms Dean’s heart.

Huge blue eyes stare into his own, such an innocent little face, you couldn’t see in those eyes the kitten who is always so hungry for his daddy’s cock in his pussy and his come all over his face like it’s nobody’s business.

Dean is a good man, he feels a strong need to protect and take care of the people he loves, and for now he wants to reward his baby boy, who’s been so good and eager to please his daddy and learn his lesson.

‘’Whadaya say sweetheart, did you have enough milk, or would you like some more?’’

Cas feels sleepy and satisfied and full, his ears twitching tiredly, but when he hears Dean’s words, his blue eyes shine brightly with happiness, and as his adorable little prick starts growing hard again, he plunges his mouth over his daddy’s cock, sucking with fervor, trying to coax out more of his favorite treat. And when he finally comes, Dean lets his baby swallow every single last drop, because he just loves his catboy so much.


End file.
